


Only His Name

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only His Name

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Only His Name  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Cordy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Angel is tempted.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

“Oh, yuck!” Cordelia glanced down at her once clean outfit. She was completely covered in demon goo! There was no way she was going to wait until she got home to shower. 

Angel quietly opened the door, he had a plan, first a shower then bed. Suddenly, he stopped. His mouth fell open in shock. _What the hell?_ He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Cordelia was completely naked, her body bathed in moonlight that filtered through the window.

A groan of longing escaped him before he quickly turned and left the room. After all Angel was only his name.


End file.
